


D.Va's New Buff: Diapers!? Chapter III

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: D.Va's New Buff Diapers [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: After weeks of preparing for herself for the important undersea mission "D.Va" Hana Song makes her undersea dive. Once the mission is complete she enjoys some RnR but decides it's not complete without the plush padding she's been wearing this whole time.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: D.Va's New Buff Diapers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639762
Kudos: 14





	D.Va's New Buff: Diapers!? Chapter III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dva_best_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_best_Girl/gifts).



This was a commissioned request by Dva_best_Girl. It's a continuation of this story:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809331 

Even through the pressurized steel and insulation in Hana's MER-MEKA she could feel the chill of the abyssal waters all around her. "BRRRRR. Sindang! It wasn’t supposed to be this cold. Mei said the insulation she stuffed into the chassis would stop this." In reality, Mei's modifications were working exactly as intended, the creeping cold of the abyss was well below freezing at this depth. Temperatures like that would send Hana's body instantly into shock were she to face it unprotected, but that didn't stop her from complaining in her head as she and her MEKA descended towards the massive Kaiju-class Omnic deep below the sea. It was strange to think she’d spent the last weeks diapered and pestered by Angela “Mercy” Ziegler about her eating and bathroom habits as she dove into the depths of the Korean Strait. The experienced mech pilot constantly had to remind herself that it was for the sake of this mission. Were it not for the brilliant plan to go down and attack the invasive Omnic that’d been terrorizing her homeland for so long, Hana probably wouldn’t have agreed to the pair’s ridiculous orders and suggestions. The weeks she'd spent modifying her precious MEKA into something unrecognizable with her hero, Mei-Ling Zhou, felt equally as bizarre as being diapered the whole time. Normally Hana didn’t allow anyone to tamper with her beloved mech. Unfortunately, her equipment wouldn't do the job so she and Mei had built the bulky MER-MEKA from the bones of her trusty combat bot, making modifications that would have left her head spinning otherwise.

The feeding tube they'd installed had taken some time to get used to, but now, two hours into her descent, she hardly thought about the strange invader. The other "mission necessary equipment" Hana had trouble adjusting to was the plush padding of her diaper. It pushed against her by the cushion of her cockpit and felt much the same as the feeding apparatus, intrusive but necessary. As she descended a familiar warmth spread across her waist, reheating the cottony-soft core of her diaper and aiding against the chilling cold surrounding her. “Heh, guess these can be kinda handy. At least I’m not so cold.” Internally Hana smiled as she wet her diaper. It was a thin silver lining, but it was better than nothing.  
Her dive continued, the unending solitude of the void only broken up by the rumbling of Hana’s upset stomach. In her entire time being diapered, she'd avoided crossing that final threshold of using her diaper. “Ugh, shitting myself… I can’t go that far, I won’t let myself go that far.” With all the force she could muster Hana clenched her sphincter tight. Her liquid diet bought her plenty of time before, but now, she had to deal with the biological need to purge with an important mission at hand.

*GURRRGLE*

“Stupid body! Don’t be so damn weak!”

Suddenly, the endless black of the deep waters broke beneath her, and shining lights illuminated a swath of the chasm. Mechanical repair drones buzzed around the enormous Omnic that sat dormant and half reassembled in the rock face. The comm system next to Hana buzzed to life and Ziegler’s voice invaded the cockpit.

*PSSSHHH* “D.Va we’re seeing that you’ve come into proximity of the target’s location. Can you see the target at all?” *PSSSSHHHH*

Hana rolled her eyes. She was so used to her normal mission comms contact, but Ziegler decided she'd do the job better and forced her way into running the whole operation. "I know my team can do this just fine. Why does she have to be here?" Hana wondered.

In reality, the doctor was worried; she'd spent time caring for the young heroine and hoped her personal intervention would provide any aid possible to Hana. A typed out response from the pilot flashed onto the screen in front of her. “Yeah, I’ve got line of sight, attempting to engage now.” With her confirmation of contact, Angela Ziegler gave the order for the team on the surface to feed D.Va any combat data they could.

Lots of information flashed across the HUD system of Hana's MER-MEKA, but her mind switched gears quickly when enemies appeared. She treated this more like one of her games, smaller mobs swarmed the area while the level boss sat stationary, waiting to knock out massive chunks of health. Her comms lit up again.

*PSSSSSHHH* “Ok D.Va, just be careful.” *PSSSSHHH*

“GTG” was all she responded with before pushing her controls forward and charging in headfirst.

The battle moved fast. Luckily, the bots around were built for repairs, not combat. Her MER-MEKA, on the other hand, could easily use it’s propeller thrusters to glide between the crags of the rock walls while firing torpedoes. Explosions blasted away the small bots easily, clearing a path for Hana to move towards the exposed energy core of the half rebuilt omnic. “Rushing Objective!” Piloting her mech was always one of the best parts of Hana’s job. She felt like she was “in-game” and her other persona could take over. She wasn’t Hana Song at that moment—she was D.Va, and this battlefield belonged to her.

She piloted her mech with laser focus, driving closer to the glowing core in front of her. “Couldn’t ask for a more exposed weak point! What’s wrong? Not so tough when we’re on your home turf?” D.Va was cocky when dealing with her opponents but that didn’t mean she wasn’t careful. The omnic swung its massive mechanical limb at her, ripping away from its connection points on the installation and cutting through the waters with surprising speed despite its size. Fortunately, D.Va was faster and dropped just below the crushing arm aimed at her. The machine was starting to move, disconnecting from the facility built into the chasm and trying to attack the pink mech dodging its assault. Scraps of metal spread through the water as the installation around them was torn apart by the fight. "NOT SO FUN WHEN IT'S YOUR HOME IS IT?" The heat of the fight pushed adrenaline through D.Va's body.

With the bright glowing core in her sights, she fired a barrage of torpedoes, sending an explosive assault directly into the massive machine's vulnerability. *BOOOM* "Assa, direct hit! I thought you were going to be a challenge!" D.Va thought as she watched the inner workings of the machine begin to collapse and explode. “CORE COMPROMISED" Loud alarms broke through the quiet din of the abyss while red lights flashed bright all around the mechanical construct as its systems started to fail. The implosion of its energy source worked fast, ripping apart the metal body of the Kaiju Omnic and sending a shockwave through the abyssal waters. Luckily, as the explosion destroyed the machine and its repair installation, D.Va cleared the blast radius, firing her propulsion jets to ascend away from the destructive explosion.

Avoiding the initial explosion meant she could ascend safely, but the shockwave that rippled through the dark waters spread significantly farther and hit the chassis of the MER-MEKA hard. At first, there was a sensation of weightlessness. The triumphant heroine was suspended in mid-air for a brief moment before landing stomach first back into her padded cockpit.

*PPPPFFFFFFTTTTTT* “MMMMM NUUUUHHHHHHH”

Panic shot through her body fast as Hana felt the tenuous hold she had on her straining bowels give way to a brief series of farts and flatulence. “Come on, come on, come on! I’m so close to being done! I’m almost home, don't break now D.Va!” Unfortunately for her, no amount of mental cursing could stop the natural processes of her body that she’d denied for so long.

*BLLLLORRRTTTTT*

Hana pushed automatically and a rush of smelly excrement met the back of her soaked diaper as her body forced its waste out. “GUUUUUUHHHH” Her grunts filled the cockpit, bypassing the feeding tube shoved into her mouth. The cacophony of flatulence and lewd sounds coming from behind her joined in as Hana packed what little space there was between her rump and her diaper with her pungent excretions.

On the other end of the communications system, the small team heard and saw everything through the cameras mounted to the outside of the mech. The piloting skills of Korea’s heroine D.Va were unquestioned and unmatched, and the way she handled a new system and situation proved that. Watching as she took out the colossal Omnic, even Ziegler nodded, impressed with the young girl's battle prowess. Once she started her ascension, the sounds of grunting and flatulence from Hana’s comm became clear and Ziegler, with a few keystrokes, quickly silenced it for all but herself. Eying the people on the team who cheered for D.Va’s victory, she saw none besides her seemed to notice the obvious struggle to not fill her diaper. “I certainly don’t want to embarrass her in her moment of victory. I don’t think anyone else needs to know about that.” Once Hana’s “push” died down, the distinct sound of panting came through Ziegler's headset. The doctor gave a small chuckle before whispering, “Isn’t it so much better to let go Miss Song?” Through miles of water, she swore she could feel Hana’s eyes roll in exasperation before a message popped up on her terminal. “Shut up doc.”

Hana in the meantime began her long ride back to the surface, de-pressurizing gradually and carefully. The battle had left adrenaline coursing through her body at first, but now she was feeling the after-effects, a dull ache from being jostled around wracked her body and exhaustion crept into her mind while her eyelids fluttered. “Ugh, dammit I wish I could take a nap…” Even then she reached back, pressing her hand into the bulging sack of shit taped around her waist. Hana sighed, “I don’t think I could sleep with this anyway…” forced to wait and grumble as the stinking mess squished against her every time she fidgeted or adjusted.

*GRRRUUMMMBBLLLE*

Loud rumbling in her stomach pulled her out of agonizing on the state of her diaper. With a flick of the switch, Hana activated the automatic feeding system built into her cockpit. A gooey nutrient paste filled her mouth and she had to strain to swallow fast enough to keep up with the flow. It was strange to voluntarily eat solid food after so long avoiding it, but knowing that she would soon be out of her diaper and allowed to use the restroom again meant that she didn't have to worry about the consequences. "I've already broken the final barrier and pooped myself, what does it matter at this point anyway…”

Upon reaching the depth at which sunlight could actually pierce the water Hana felt herself relax a little—she was almost there, almost free from the crushing depths of the water around her. At the recovery point her team had set up, a metallic crane waited to connect to her MER-MEKA. It lifted her up easily, pulling her and the machine from the choppy waters of the Korean Strait before placing her delicately in the drop zone.

*PPPSSSHHHH* *SHUNK*

The back end of the mech opened and Hana felt the slight sea breeze blow across the material for plugsuit. She'd never been so glad to be back on solid ground. The crowd that greeted her was not what she expected however, as two technicians manned the crane while one came over and checked her MEKA. Across from her, about ten feet away, both Ziegler and Mei stood waiting, both beaming with proud smiles that seemed foreign on their normally serious faces. This strange reception was better than the nightmare she'd had a week or so before though. She shuddered at the memory of the people of Korea's shocked faces when they saw her diapered state.

In an attempt to dislodge herself Hana ended up wriggling somewhat like a snake to exit the back of her mech. “Jenjang! It’s impossible to get out of here without rubbing this crap against me. Ugh, it's so gross and slimy… and squishy and ooh it was so warm at first…” Despite her best efforts, Hana’s thoughts took a sudden and weird turn. “What, no. I… I don’t like it.” She was pulled quickly back to reality by the sunlight hitting her eyes unfiltered for the first time, forcing her to squint a little even as she relished the warmth against her skin. The seat of her plugsuit’s diaper cover dipped low behind her and Hana had to take a wider waddle than normal to avoid squishing the mush against her. No technician dared comment, each knowing the situation and fearing the backlash.

Mei and Ziegler met Hana on the other end of the dock, both with words of congratulations. While the conquering heroine didn’t want to be rude, she had a much more pressing issue dealing with her full diaper and tried to push past the pair. “I just need a change and a shower. We can talk as long as you want after that.” Hana said, an unmistakable frostiness underlying the tone of her voice. Unfortunately, as she tried to blow by the pair, Ziegler caught her by the wrist. “I don’t think so Miss Song. I’ll change you as I always do. That way I can also give you a post-mission examination.” Hana sighed but followed the doctor to the clinic reluctantly. “Why did I think things would be different now that the mission was done; with my luck I’ll be stuck in diapers forever…” Without her realizing, the tail end of that thought felt… almost wistful.

In the clinic Hana stripped. Standing in only the stained sagging diaper was embarrassing, but it wasn’t anything new between her and the doctor at this point, so she allowed her petit form to be poked and prodded a little by Ziegler. The examination moved fairly quickly. Hana hadn't received much damage and her vitals were normal so the only thing that was left was to get out of the packed padding around her waist. Still, this change was substantially more embarrassing than the others and Hana found herself turning beet red as her diaper was quickly whisked away and she was wiped clean. Doctor Ziegler was the picture of professionalism throughout, giving no indication that she had any problem dealing with Hana’s messy diaper. Confusion came as Hana waited for another diaper and the telltale scent of baby powder sprinkled over her delicate privates. None of this happened though, instead Angela pulled her up and motioned toward a bathroom attached to the infirmary. Inside, a shower and fluffy towel awaited the exhausted heroine. “Why not take a nice hot shower, Miss Song? Your muscles are rather tense, and you’ve earned the right to relax…” Relief ran through Hana instantly. A shower sounded wonderful.

Steaming water poured down across her skin, reddening it from the intense heat. Hana couldn’t care less though—the cold of the watery void had left her chilled to the bone and the reheating of her body was resuscitating. For the first time since Hana had been forced into diapers, she felt relatively normal.

Ziegler watched Hana’s dainty form with interest as she stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She moved gracefully and her muscles had all relaxed in the process. The only issue was the way she bowed her legs slightly, like she was still accommodating for bulking badding between her thighs. Turning towards her desk, Ziegler pulled up the pile of clothes she’d grabbed for Hana earlier and set the stack down on the exam table, leaving the pair of plain cotton panties on top for her to discover after she left the room.

Upon reentering the now empty clinic, Hana discovered her stack of clothes with the white underwear and a note on top. Ziegler’s immaculate handwriting scrawled out the words she’d been so desperate to hear. “Miss Song, you've completed a very important mission. Please take some time for yourself. Also, diapers are no longer required as standard-issue gear. It was a valuable experience working with you.” Her eyes lit up and she dropped the note to grab the panties from the stack of clothes in front of her. “NO MORE DIAPERS!” She couldn’t help but shout in excitement while she pulled the soft underwear over her hips and tight butt. "I'm free!" She quickly pulled on the comfortable shorts and tank-top left for her and skipped back to her room. Another aspect of Hana's life returned to normalcy and she couldn't have been happier.

Hana's delight was fleeting however as the novelty of "adult underwear" quickly wore off for her. She waddled even without the bulk of the padding, having spent so much time with it between her legs. She also missed the security that came with the fluffy core of her diaper. "Gah, these are just so… flimsy. No! I just need to get used to them again. It'll only take a bit." Hana tried hard to regain the nonchalance of wearing panties she had from before her time being diapered, but nothing felt right. She even tried on one of her skin-tight plugsuits, but with only her new versions available, the detachable diaper covers and baggy crotch begged to be filled by soft padding.

Normally Hana wasn’t one to give up on anything. She was battle-hardened, determined, and a winner both in and out of games. Unfortunately, when a pool of urine formed in the baggy groin of her water-tight plugsuit without her realizing that she was wetting herself, Hana sighed. “I-I was so used to the diaper being there I just let go. It’s so normal to me now... Guess I should go see Dr. Ziegler again…” She took a step, causing the piss-filled diaper cover to slosh and splash against her. “Maybe a shower and a change of clothes first.”

The walk of shame back to the infirmary didn’t take nearly as long as usual in Hana’s mind. There was almost a giddiness to seeing the doctor. She’d experience a lot of discomfort about her situation in the last 12 hours of being back in panties and something about returning to the clinic was... strangely comforting. Hana’s knuckles rapped against the closed door, giving only a brief warning before she let herself in. Surprise overtook her when she saw the room was empty as she entered. All of the Swedish doctor’s papers and files had been cleared from the desk along with her dark leather bag that usually sat right beside the workspace. Almost every piece of evidence indicating that the Ziegler had ever been there was gone. “She didn’t even say goodbye.” Something akin to sadness resonated within Hana; despite the misery and torment she’d been victim to under the domineering doctor’s hands, they’d still spent quite a bit of time together. “Plus I’ll bet she took all her diapers with her too, ttong! That’s the whole reason I came here. I don’t have any bladder control, I’m just gonna end up ruining every piece of clothing I own!” Yelling and stomping around the empty room was all she felt she could do in the heat of her tantrum. Hana didn’t even care if somebody heard her at this point. Her hands combed through her long brown hair as she worked to calm her raging temper. She stepped behind the desk, aiming to search the drawers for a secret stash that Ziegler may have left. Fortunately she didn’t even have to go digging as a large box sat under the desk, almost reaching the underside of the workstation with its height.

“NanoFiber Diapers 100 count”. The words caught Hana’s eye immediately. This was it! “Sweet Lootdrop!” Hana exclaimed. Whether it was intentional or not, Ziegler had left her a box of diapers stashed away. With a little strain, Hana hefted the box into her arms, surprised by its weight. “I guess it makes sense that these are so heavy. Doc designed these things thick, and there’s a hundred of them… That’s a lot of padding!” Something sparked in Hana again, almost like a perverse excitement about finding the massive stash of padding. Sure, she’d missed out on Ziegler’s help in a change, but she still had all that fluffy padding, and no one to bother her about its state. She peeked out from the doorway of the infirmary, looking both ways before breaking into a jog back towards her room. She carefully covered the box’s label with one of her hands and avoided busier hallways. She wanted to abscond back to her room with her stash of fluffy treasures without anyone knowing. Having cleared the door to her quarters she locked herself in before ripping open the crate.

Hana’s prize waited inside and she relished every crinkle that the pure white, plastic-backed padding made as she held it. The smooth exterior sent shivers through her spine as she ran her hand over it. “Maybe I don’t miss Ziegler… I was just gonna miss these diapers.” She thought about what the doctor had said, that these were custom designed and made for Hana, meaning there would be no commercially available variant to satisfy her lust for padding. “That’s what it is, a Lust. I want to be diapered! Nothing else has compared to the security or that feeling of warm wet pressing against me…” With acceptance came fervor. Hana needed to be out of her insubstantial panties and back into the padded perfection of one of Ziegler's nanofiber diapers.

While not as practiced as the good doctor at taping herself into the soft, bulky nappy, Hana wrapped herself up decently fast, bringing the thick core up between her thighs and securing the tapes together as tight as they would go. “Ahhh yeah, buff applied. Potty protection up!” Even though she was alone she looked around to make sure nobody heard her ridiculous exclamation. “Just me and my padding!”

With her new normal firmly taped around her hips Hana decided to try some of her old normal. She plopped her plush padded butt down into her computer chair, clicking open her streaming program and her favorite old-school game Starcraft. Her fans were thrilled to see D.Va back online, especially after the news broke of what she accomplished deep under the sea. She smiled and answered as many questions as she possibly could, locked by certain military restrictions on certain responses. When it came down to it though, she was there to maintain her title so she became intensely focused on her game. Five rounds in she failed to notice that she’d downed three cans of nano cola absent-mindedly, a typical habit for her gaming time. “Forcing Cannon Rush, Boom Baby. I Am the G. O. S. U. Goddess of the Starcraft Univ-"*Gasp* Onstream Hana’s face turned bright red while a subtle *hiiissssssss* rose from her diaper. Her breathing went heavy while she soaked her padding. “Oh yeah, the soda. Usually I’d need a break right about now. I-I don’t have to control it. My diaper defense matrix is up!” Ever since this all began, Hana had denied her pure enjoyment of the heat and wonderful squish of her waterlogged padding. Now, having accepted her diapered love, she could enjoy the molten rush as her body purged the acrid liquid and the way the cottony core absorbed and expanded, almost becoming tighter around her as the soaked padding rose up to meet her delicate skin. Try as she might, she had trouble focusing on the game in front of her. What if the thousands of people who were watching on stream could hear the mild hissing through the plastic-backed outer shell of her diaper or see how flustered and exhilarated she was just sitting there.

She felt the stream pouring into her diaper trickle down into nothingness and her heavy, ragged breathing gradually calmed down enough for her to finish the match. “Alright GG Everybody, we’ll do another one tomorrow!” With a quick message to her fans, Hana signed off of her stream and collapsed in her chair. “That. was. SO EXCITING!" Something about the way that all felt made Hana’s heart race. She brought her hand down to her diaper, testing how well it held up. The bulky padding spilled out of the legs and sides of her short shorts, which did very little embarrassing underwear to start with. Considering a change, Hana looked towards the box but decided better against it. She knew Doctor Ziegler would leave her in one of these for a full day before even attempting a change. Why should she do any different? Considering that she only had a limited amount anyway, Hana figured that was the best move. “Gotta make those rare materials last.” She said, heaving herself from the padded chair. Shifting her weight as she stood caused her stomach to grumble again.

”Oh man, I’m hungry!” Having spent so long on the all-liquid diet to avoid messing herself, Hana had practically forgotten the joys of real food. Her Nano Cola was one thing, but she had a variety of snacks waiting for her in the small kitchenette her quarters contained. A small selection of fried squid and Honey Butter chips stood out to her as a quick grab packed with flavor, but the packages of instant noodles stole her attention away from everything else. “MMMM, a big bowl of ramyeon sounds great!” A ravenous fervor pushed Hana through the process of cooking faster than she’d ever thought possible, and when she snapped back to reality, before her sat a massive bowl of instant noodles with tons of add-ins. On small dishes around it, she’d built a small smorgasbord of snack foods. It was enough to feed three people, but Hana, having spent so long without, wanted to try everything.

From bite one she was in pure bliss, and before Hana knew it she was a quarter of the way through the cornucopia of salty snack treats. As she ate she felt a distinct grumbling in her stomach, as if the sudden change in diet was doing a number on her insides. “Oof, at this rate I’m not gonna be able to hold back if I have to mess.” She eyed the bathroom wistfully, shoving another bite into her mouth. “I know I don’t have to go that far either… a wet diaper does feel good, but will messing?” Pondering her newfound love she tried to think about her accident in the cockpit of her MEKA. Did she enjoy it then? Was she really given a chance at the time? 

Her mental exploration of her diaper infatuation absorbed her thoughts until her food was finally gone and she was laying in her bed sighing in satisfaction from her feast. Like clockwork the liquid she drank before poured into her diaper suddenly and without warning. “A-ah, oh yeah. Nice and warm…” She’d long since discarded her shorts, opting to walk around in a simple t-shirt and her diaper instead. Turning her attention downward, Hana watched the mass of padding bulging around her waist and expanding as she continued to fill it. The reheating effect her own pee had on the nappy left her breathing heavily. The closest she’d come to any sort erotic stimulation since this whole thing was the time during training in the pool when she'd wet herself and felt the soft padded seat of her cockpit push the squishy diaper against her. Now, Hana’s arousal was sparked, and there was no putting out that fire now.

She reached her hand down to the still-growing padding, pushing her slender fingers into the crinkly plastic shell. Internally the stream of her urine had yet to stop and the warmth spreading through her became localized directly around her aching pussy. “MMMM” From her lips escaped a loud moan, and she threw her free hand up to her mouth to stop the sound from escalating. While the staff quarters here were mostly soundproofed, Hana wanted to avoid drawing curious spectators who may hear her. “Umph” Finally the flow from her body stopped, leaving her a bulk of molten, squishy padding pressed against her most sensitive parts. With slight movement she started working the soaked core back and forth with her hand, dragging the pulpous material against all the right points to send the rousing shocks of pleasure through her body before they found their home as an overwhelming buzz in her lower abdomen. She thought briefly of her time with Ziegler, of how the domineering woman had wrangled and controlled her. In hindsight, she had been a little bratty, but the beautiful doctor had handled her like a pro. Her gentle domineering attitude seemed a little erotic now that Hana thought about it. Somebody able to control a diapered brat like her...

Her pace built slowly as she worked to bring herself gradually into the arms of a spasming orgasm that she’d so long denied herself, just like she’d denied her appreciation of the soft crinkly diapers that now gave her so much joy.

*GRRRMMMMBBLLL*

Internally, Hana’s stomach vibrated, signaling an oncoming movement that she’d built with her massive feast. “I-I knew so much snack food would do this but…” She hesitated, still a little afraid to cross into that strange frontier. “Do I really want to poop myself?” Her hand still moved below, groping the sagging crotch of her diaper and pushing it into her groin. An upward stroke elicited a moan and answered her question. “Yessss”

Hana shifted, moving her legs under her with considerable effort so she could stand. Once up and off her bed her stomach turned, and the low grumblings from earlier turned into cramps in her lower abdomen. The entire time her hand never left the squishy padding of her diaper, she used the natural shifting of her body to continue her perverse stimulation. Once off her bed, Hana dropped into a low squat. She wasn’t fighting her body’s natural urge anymore and her cramps continued as she persisted in mashing the piss-sodden padding against herself, drawing closer to a sexual release that would accompany the very different release in her diaper.

*PFFTTT* *FFRRTTT* *FLORRRRPPP*.

Flatulence filled her plastic-backed underwear as she bore down and pushed, releasing a solid log of shit into her pants. She gasped as it stretched her sphincter wide before tenting out the back of her already sagging diaper and coming to rest in the cushy crotch. Adding the stimulation of messing herself proved too much for Hana, as waves of smelly mush followed the snaking log into her diaper. Meanwhile, she redoubled her efforts to shove the padding against her crotch. The molten sliminess of her mess added a new feeling to the degenerate D.Va’s diaper masturbation. She was pooping herself uncontrollably, no chance to hold it now while she pleasured herself, nor did she want to! The idea of her perversion and love of diapers pulled Hana ever closer to the edge and in her final moments, she imagined Dr. Ziegler standing over her with a smirk across her elegant face and looking down on the dirty diapered D.Va. “You should never deny your natural urges Miss Song, but you really are proving you belong in that diaper.”

“OOOOHHHH NAEGA GANDA. IT’S TOO GOOD!” Hana’s body exploded in orgasm and her whole body shook violently as her neglected sex spasmed in pleasure. Visions of her sagging diaper and shameful position danced through her head as she came for what felt like an eternity. Underneath her, Hana's legs gave way to the intense sensations, leaving her to fall back onto her packed full messy diaper. The mess trapped against her squished and conformed around her rump while she felt the room around her go blurry.

Once the sensations died down Hana sat leaning against her bed in her full nappy, splay-legged with a glazed over look. Her body twitched a little from the aftershocks of her orgasm and her breath had become a heavy panting of exhaustion. “A-All systems checked out… Ejecting into a-a-a new di-diaper.”

Elsewhere Ziegler returned to the infirmary. After this she’d just needed to say goodbye to Hana and then she’d leave to return to her work with Overwatch “Now I swore I left a case of those Nanofiber diapers here, where could they have gone?” Her keen eye turned to the one standout in the otherwise immaculately clean room, a strand of long brown hair on the floor by her desk. “Ahhh, I see. I suppose I best make a note to send Miss Song a new case in a month or so.” Her heels clacked against the tiled floor as she left, happy that she was able to help in any way.

You can find my commission info on 

Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 

or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 

You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 

Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works 

Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations 

if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
